


busted

by wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, dad cory has been activated, riley and farkle are so in love it's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"he was more afraid of the eminent danger that was cory matthews"</p>
            </blockquote>





	busted

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested on my tumblr girlmeetsangst so request fics there fam

Farkle had always been kind of skittish and anxious, being smaller as a kid made everything see bigger and scarier, but nothing _really_ scared him until he started dating Riley Matthews. Sure, he was absolutely, deathly afraid of losing her because she was everything to him but he was more afraid of the eminent danger that was Cory Matthews.

He had no doubt in his mind that he would treat Riley like she was a precious jewel, because to him, she was, but Cory still managed to sneak into the back of his head and have him second guess everything. Farkle saw the way that Cory had treated Lucas when the mess of a triangle was at its height, and him and Riley weren’t even officially dating. The things that Mr. Matthews could do to him kept him up at night. Which is why Farkle had established a strict “No-Making-Out-In-The-Matthews-Residence” policy for him and Riley. He wasn’t going to risk getting chased out of the bay window and getting his shoes stolen. 

However, Riley was very _pro_ making out in the Matthews’ residence, which made things very difficult for Farkle because it’s very rare for him to ever be able to resist her. So, because of his lack of will power and Riley’s _persuasion_ is how they ended up on her bed, in the dark of night, shirtless.

“Riley,” he exhaled as she leaned her head down to kiss his neck in the place that made him putty in her hands.

“Yes dear?” Feigning innocence was always her go-to when Farkle tried to remind her of his policy.

Before he could continue his statement, Riley moved back up to his lips and took his breath, and all potential words, away. He was endlessly amazed by how lucky he was to have her. Being involved in the triangle had turned all of them, especially Riley, to doubt themselves and become irritable towards each other, but they found each other through it all and, lucky for him, she seemed to be just as happy and he was. 

He was so incredibly entranced in her, he didn’t even realize that he was dragging her hips closer to his until he felt her on his lap, a broken gasp escaping his lips as she began to move against him slightly.

“Fuck, Riles,” he could barely break away from her long enough to get out his thoughts, “You make it so hard to follow my own god damn rule.”

She giggled and rolled them over, resting her head against the pillows. “Then don’t.” 

She lifted her head up to meet his and immediately a new heat was switched on between them. Gasps, moans, and heavy breathing were exchanged fluidly between the two of them, it grew impossible to decide who was doing what. Between all of the neck kisses and heavy petting, Farkle’s policy was a distant memory. 

It wasn’t until Riley flipped them over again, so that she was on top, and began unbuttoning Farkle’s jeans that his vision unclouded and his mind got out of the gutter. 

“Riley,” He lifted himself up so he was resting on his shoulders, “Your dad could walk in at any minute and catch us and you would be dating a dead man.”

She pretended she didn’t hear him and moved to her own jeans. He grabbed her hands and held them in hers, “Riley, I want this, you have no idea how badly I want this, _all_ of this, but I don’t want it to be rushed and I don’t want to be worrying about your dad barging in and banishing me from the castle and locking you up in a tower,” she giggled at this and Farkle lifted her chin up so they were inches from one another, “Trust me, if your dad wasn’t a psychopath _and_ my history teacher I would have done something about the way you look at me in the halls a long time ago.” This was his attempt to lighten the mood and make her laugh but instead it made her push him back against the pillows and climb on top him, picking up right where they left off. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Matthews,” she had pulled away and they were looking at each other, the dumbest smiles on their faces.

“Oh no, I’ve put in too much time waiting for a love like this just for you to die on me, Minkus, you’re not going until we’re old and have a joint suite in the nursing home. Only then are you allowed to leave me, That’s an order.”

He cracked a smile and grabbed her waist, manuevering her underneath of him, “Well, if it’s an order then I guess I can stick around a little longer. But that’s only going to happen if you stop being such a tease.” 

He attached his lips to her neck and her head rolled back, “Don’t even lie, you love it,” Even when her breath was shallow and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, she couldn’t resist their banter. 

Before moving back to her lips, he smiles and responds, “You’re right. I’ve never been a good liar.” 

“But you’ve always been a very good kisser.”

“Stop it you’re making me blush.” 

And just when they were about to continue the flirtation in a more physical manor, a bright beam of light cam through the door only to be blocked by none other than the man Farkle fears the most.

Farkle immediately jumped off of Riley and onto the floor while she rushed to cover her shirtless chest with her blankets.

“Dad what are you doing in here it’s 2 am?!”

Even in the dark, it was very clear that Mr. Matthews’ fists were clenched and his eyes were almost popping out of his skull.

“What do you mean what am _I_ doing here?! I live here! This is _MY_ house,” he made that last sentence pointed at Farkle as he turned to him with squinted eyes and a locked jaw, “The real question what is _HE_ doing here?”

In the time that Cory was focused on his daughter instead of him, Farkle had managed to find his shirt and shoes laying on the ground and had stood up, “I was just leaving sir,” he had moved to the bay window at this point, opening the window, he yelled behind him, “It was a pleasure to see you again, Miss Matthews! Hopefully we can meet again soon.” 

But before he could make his way completely out of the window, Cory had dashed to meet him, tearing off one of his shoes in the process, holding it up like a trophy as Farkle ran away as fast as he could.

He turned to Riley, who was smiling weakly at her father. 

“This,” he made a point to shake the shoe in her face, “Is going in the new pile!” And with that, pounding the shoe in the basket by the bay window and stomping out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

Riley sighed as her head hit the pillow below her head, her blood still on fire from the feeling of Farkle’s body pressed up against hers, as her phone dinged, signaling that someone had texted her.

 **farkley**  

_i didn’t get the chance to tell you that i love you on my way out, i was too busy escaping castration. but i love you. a lot._

She smiled and hid her blush with her hand, even though no one was around to see

**riles**

_i love you too farkley. i hope ur not expecting that shoe back anytime soon._

**farkley**

_i’d be stupid to think it was coming back to me anytime soon. hope your dad is excited for his “farkle minkus shoe” collection to grow exponentially. tonight was too great to not repeat. screw my policy._

**riles**

_screw me instead_

**farkley**

_let’s not get carried away, matthews_

**farkley**

_but if u insist i guess i’ll consider it_

**riles**

_go to sleep minkus_

**riles**

_that’s an order_


End file.
